Labyrinth
by Ichigo Kisses
Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however own this story and you may not proceed to copy any of the ideas.**

* * *

_Are you happy with an average life?_

* * *

"You're being assigned an undercover mission at Konoha Academy." Clicking her tongue in irritation, Tsunade stood; her oversized chest moving in a bouncing motion. Combing her slender fingers through her bleach blonde hair, she tucked a strand behind her ear. Looking over the paper once more, she threw it onto the desk. Reaching into her top drawer, she grabbed out a packet of cigarettes. Lighting one up in her mouth, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Continuing to drag on the cancer stick in her mouth, she picked up the file once again.

Sighing in exasperation, Tsunade spoke. "Your job is to infiltrate the school; gather information on students and even teachers. There have been seven murders in the last twelve months; each victim was a female in the age gap of fifteen to seventeen years." Flipping the page she continued. "The bodies were all found thrown over the edge of the roof to the school; each victim was strangled to the point of asphyxiation."

Drawing on her cigarette, Tsunade looked up to take in the appearance of the young officer currently residing in her office.

Sasuke Uchiha; twenty one years of age, graduated Konoha Police academy with the best score they've seen. He was a renowned genius in the police force with exceptional fighting skills. He had dark raven locks that fell around his face; the back of his hair was styled up in a messy way. His eyes were a deep onyx; his face showing no emotion. His porcelain skin glowed in the light seeping through the window; well defined muscles clearly visible through the thick material of his uniform. He looked young; too young to be in the police force. He wouldn't look a day over eighteen if it weren't for his developed muscles and height. It was hard to believe he was twenty one years old. Tsunade imagined that he would be very popular at this high school; which wouldn't be great for him. But it would help this mission immensely.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade handed him the file. Swiftly opening the file, Sasuke looked over the pages; taking note of suspects already labelled. Reading the case Sasuke stilled for a moment; his vision locking with Tsunade's, a grim look on her face.

"Each of these victims was found to have been sexually assaulted." Sasuke nodded slowly, still showing no emotion to this case; his mouth simply a thin line as he listened to Tsunade's croaking voice.

"After they had died." Clenching the file in his palms Sasuke closed his eyes. He still had yet to say anything; and Tsunade still had yet to hear his voice.

Sasuke remembered Konoha Academy – all too well. He had gone there in his freshman year of high school, but left shortly after due to Itachi's new job. The school had not been terrible, but it was certainly one he would never want anyone he knows to go too. The academics were acceptable, but the teachers seemed almost shady – and with the amount of gangs within that school it should simply be closed down. Opening his eyes, he lifted his gaze to lock eyes with amber once again.

Smooth words slipped through his lips like pure liquid; his voice deep and husky.

"When do I start?" The words chimed next to one another; his tone strong. Tsunade felt her eyes widen slightly at the sound of his voice. Regaining her composure, the busty woman spoke.

"You start next week on Monday. More details will be sent through to you and your uniform has been paid for. I know the Principal and have made him aware of our intentions; not another person knows about why you're there." Tsunade took in another deep breath.

"You've been assigned this mission because you are the youngest looking in the department with the most experience; if you find out who the culprit is, keep an extremely close eye on them. Do not engage in combat – wait for reinforcements. Understood?"

Looking over the file once more, Sasuke clipped it shut. Standing up, easily another foot or so taller than Tsunade, he bowed.

"Understood."

* * *

The bell rang signalling the beginning of school. Students began racing around in a frenzy attempting to get to their classes; the sound of lockers slamming open and shut resounded through the hallways. The amount of students decreased outside the hallway as another bell sounded; signalling for all students to be in their classrooms. As the area became quiet, three students made their way around into the locker area.

"Man, I hate it how it's like World War III in the morning here! I can never get to my locker without breaking a rib or two." A loud obnoxious voice howled to the others. He had dark messy brown hair; on his face were red upside down triangles on each of his cheeks. He wore a dark grey hoodie; a white dog resting over the neckline.

"Kiba, shut up. Your voice is too loud in the morning. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru, a tall teenage boy spoke, his dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He was very lean for his age; his hands lazily resting in his pockets.

Grabbing their books from their lockers, they awaited their female companion.

"Oi retard! You coming?" Kiba called out, a little too loudly.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there later! And fuck you Kiba!" A feminine voice called back.

Rummaging through her locker, the female collected her books; looking into the mirror hanging in her locker, crystal cerulean eyes looked over her neck. Dark bruises marred along the outline of her throat, trailing down her collarbones. Make up covered most of the bruises too look faded; making them harder to see. Wrapping a light scarf around her neck, she shut her locker. Double checking she had all the right materials for the first two periods, Biology and English, she walked around the corner. Being in her own little world, she didn't notice someone walking around the corner in the opposite direction. Slamming straight into a hard chest, she fell backwards; landing on her backside with a thud. Cursing out loud, the girl rubbed her buttox. Muttering something about how 'it will bruise later' the girl stood up, looking towards the person she ran into.

Onyx pools locked with crystal cerulean as they stared at each other. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the man before her. Dark raven hair was styled to frame around his face; pale porcelain skin glowing in the schools dim hallway light. Deep onyx pools bore into her, framed with thick dark eyelashes. His eyes held no emotion; and she felt herself drawn into them as she continued to look at him. He wore the same school uniform as every other male on campus; however his gave off a 'bad boy' feel. His shirt was tucked in loosely; the top three buttons of his shirt undone and his dark green tie wrapped lazily around his neck. He wore the schools blazer with his bag thrown over his shoulder. His whole essence screamed 'cool' as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

She stood no more higher than his chest; his well defined muscles clearly visible, even through his school shirt.

Swallowing thickly as she took in the sight of him, she began opening her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the punch.

"Watch where you're going Dobe." His voice sounded so smooth it melted into her ears. Until the words registered in her mind.

All previous attraction was thrown out the window, and a vein popped on her forehead.

Swinging a punch at his face as hard as she could, she was mildly surprised when he stopped it with his palm.

Biting back, she spoke.

"The name is Naruto, you asshole."

* * *

**A/N**

**First chapter finished! This is just a random thing that popped into my head and really - I have no real ideas for it. BUT. I think this story has a lot of potential and I'd LOVE for everyone who reads this to continue sending me ideas! I love ideas!  
Let me know what you think!**

**Ichigo Kisses out **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover at Konoha Academy to gain intel on murders that have occurred within the past year. However, he gets more than he bargained for. Falling in love with a loud obnoxious blonde doesn't help either. Especially not when she's caught in the middle of it all. Abuse, Drug use, Rape. AU. SasuFemNaru**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however own this story and you may not proceed to copy any of the ideas.**

* * *

_How can I go forward when I don't know which way I'm facing?_

* * *

"So Sasuke, this will be your class schedule. Even though you're not actually a student, you're still expected to attend all the classes." Jiraiya, Konoha Academy's principal rattled on. Jiraiya stood tall, even compared to Sasuke; he was an extremely well built man with a broad chest. Long spiky white hair fell down to the bottom of his back, the ends jagged and unevenly cut. He wasn't a particularly old man; rather he just had an excessive amount of white hair. Listening to Jiraiya brief him on the school rules and other seemingly meaningless things, Sasuke just continued nodding his head; sighing exasperatedly in his mind.

Making their way into the principal's office, Sasuke bowed respectfully to the short brown haired receptionist, who gave a small smile in return. Sitting opposite Jiraiya, Sasuke looked around the man's office, noting little details here and there. Medals and awards hung off the wall and were stashed into a glass cabinet. A particular photo frame was settled to the side of Jiraiya's dark oak wood desk; the frame seemingly out of place to other pictures. It was a picture of Jiraiya in his younger years; his hair still white, yet more wild and short. Next to him stood Tsunade, his chief commander in the police force, she didn't look a day older than in that photo. On the other side of Jiraiya stood a rather tall, sickly pale skinned man; his eyes were rimmed with what appeared to be thick purple eye liner. But what really caught Sasuke's attention were his eyes. They were a sickly yellow colour and seemed to simply stare at nothing, and there was a smile on his face; a smile that almost sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. _Almost. _

Returning his gaze back to Jiraiya he watched the man grab out files of paper and scatter them across the desk.

"Normally we would have the receptionist or someone else help you with these papers, but since I'm the only one who is aware of your situation I'll have to be the one to take care of these." Jiraiya spoke hurriedly; seeming to want Sasuke out of his office. After signing some papers here and there Sasuke was handed one last sheet to sign; Jiraiya however didn't hand it over right away, a stern look on his face.

"I hope you know, these papers have been edited in order to accommodate for your situation; you're expected not to have any form of sexual relations with other students." Sasuke almost spluttered at the suggestion that Jiraiya had just made, but instead gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Sasuke was here for one thing and one thing only; the mission. Once it was complete he had no intentions of keeping in contact with any of the people he had met.

Lightening up a little Jiraiya stood once the last form had been signed and clapped his hands together. "Alright! I'd like to officially welcome you to Konoha Academy Sasuke Uchiha!" Holding his hand out, Jiraiya gestured for Sasuke to shake it. Standing up, Sasuke took the older man's hand and shook, bowing respectfully at the same time. Stepping outside the office and past the brown haired receptionist, Jiraiya walked down the hallway with Sasuke beside him. Handing Sasuke a map of the school, Jiraiya showed him where each of his classes were.

"I'll show you to your locker before you head to class, but there is something we need to take care of first." Stepping in front of Sasuke, Jiraiya blocked his path and reached his hands out. Sasuke on instinct grabbed Jiraiya's wrist and bent it backwards, causing the man to yell in pain. His face remained stoic, however his mind quickly registered what had just happened and quickly released his wrist. Jiraiya muttered something about 'stupid brat' and continued what it was he was planning to do.

Sasuke wasn't too sure what it was Jiraiya was doing, but all he knew was the perfect uniform he had put on this morning was now dishevelled and uneven. Continuing with his little mission, Jiraiya spoke.

"Now while I'm happy that there is finally someone wearing the uniform properly, you will stick out like a sore thumb. You need to get with the times and look like a teenager; you can definitely pass for one!" Finishing off by undoing the top three buttons of Sasuke's uniform, Jiraiya nodded his head in approval and continued down the hallway. Sasuke, still a little confused followed behind him once again. Sasuke caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the windows and noted his appearance was definitely dishevelled. And that he looked like one of those stupid rebellious teenagers. Choosing to ignore Jiraiya's 'handy work' Sasuke just looked down at his class schedule.

It appeared everyday he had homeroom first, which was always taken by the same teacher; Iruka. Continuing to read his schedule, Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Whoever signed him up for all advanced classes was an idiot. He was here to catch a criminal, not redo school.

Having made their way to the lockers Jiraiya whispered something to Sasuke and then walked away, not so much as a wave of goodbye. Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke looked down at his locker key to see the number, 471. Walking around a couple of corners Sasuke halted when he heard yelling.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there later! And fuck you Kiba!" The voice was female; her voice was light, yet also strong and wilful at the same time. Staying where he was, Sasuke could hear rummaging from a locker, and then the slamming of it shut. Sasuke wasn't too sure as to why he stood still, not making his presence known; perhaps he was a little nervous to be starting back at high school. Slightly distracted by his own thoughts, Sasuke registered a little too late the running footsteps heading towards him, and the mystery girl ran straight into him. He managed to hold his ground, while she fell over, straight onto her backside.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sasuke took in her appearance.

Long blonde locks fell down to the small of her back, side bangs were pushed to the left side of her face, with layers coming to frame her face. Thick whisker-like markings marred her face; it took several seconds for Sasuke to register that they were scars. Pink sultry lips were held in a pout as she rubbed her injured backside. She wore the girl's school uniform; a dark green checked skirt fell down to her mid thigh with heeled dress shoes covering her feet. She wore a white button up shirt with a green tie matching to his; a delicate scarf wrapped around her neck. Hearing her mutter something about 'how it will bruise later,' Sasuke watched her stand. She was very petite, however her leg muscles flexed as she stood; obvious she was very athletic. She had flawless olive skin that seemed to soak up all the light in the room. She raised her vision to lock eyes with Sasuke, and his breath hitched for the slightest of a second.

Crystal cerulean orbs glistened in the dim light that the hallway provided; long thick black lashes framing her eyes. They looked into his own pools of onyx and Sasuke found it hard to look away, as he had never really looked at anyone with blue eyes. She was obviously not Japanese; however, Sasuke believed she would look pretty even to another foreigner. Her eyes seemed to reflect every emotion she was feeling; including her eyeing him all over. Sasuke felt a slight amount of annoyance crawl its way into his mind as he saw the blush creep up her cheeks.

Opening his mouth Sasuke spoke.

"Watch where you're going Dobe." What had possessed him to add the insult to the end of that sentence he wasn't too sure, but he didn't want some idiot girl crushing on him. It seemed to take a few seconds for the words to sink in and he noticed how the blush went away, returning her skin back to its olive colour.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke noted how she had raised her fist, going to punch him. In shock, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up as well as his palm to block her attack. He certainly hadn't been expecting that reaction. He noticed a faint look of surprise cross her features, before they went to a hard glare, directed to him.

"The name is Naruto, you asshole."

Standing in slight awe of what had just happened Sasuke just stared at the blue eyed girl. Her punch had little impact on his palm; however, had it managed to connect to his face it could have broken his jaw or cheekbone. This little girl was much stronger than she looked. Registering in his mind that her name was Naruto, Sasuke released her palm, gently pushing it away from himself.

"So, you're Naruto." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. An Autumn breeze rustled the leaves outside the windows as the two looked at each other.

Naruto, seemingly taken aback by his statement, gave a quizzical look, obviously confused by what had just transpired in the last ten seconds. Opening her sultry lips she spoke.

"Well yeah. I just said that." Her voice seemed to make the sentence sound more like a question than a statement and she found herself feeling awkward around this new student. Dusting her skirt off, Naruto straightened her uniform and collected her books from the ground; they had managed to scatter away from her after she had fallen onto her backside, which she noted was still lightly sore. Turning back around to the new students, she looked him over once more. His stoic pools of black still held no emotion, which put her on edge a little, but she saw a spark of something unreadable cross through his eyes. His tall, lean, masculine figure made her feel small and weak. Eyeing him once more up and down, she walked away, not so much as an acknowledgement for a goodbye.

Watching after her as she trotted down the hallway Sasuke noted she had a slight limp, making her look awkward as she continued to speed walk away from him. Once she turned down a corner, Sasuke looked away, however he noticed something on the floor. A sleek white Samsung Galaxy lay abandoned next to where Naruto had fallen earlier. Bending down, Sasuke picked it up, jumping slightly when it vibrated in his hand. Ignoring the vibration, Sasuke placed it into his pocket, deciding he'd simply hand it into the office later. Making his way over to his locker, Sasuke dumped the contents of his bag into it and grabbed his things for his first two periods; Biology and Math. Making his way down the hallway, Sasuke looked at his schedule for where his homeroom class was.

Sighing in annoyance, he looked to the map for directions. Memorising where all his classes were for the day, he endeavoured towards his new homeroom class. He felt nostalgic being back here. It was weird, because after you graduate you know you never have to come here again, and here he is, back at school. Albeit under completely different circumstances.

Pulling out his shiny Iphone, Sasuke opened up a private file. Typing in a password, Sasuke opened the file. There was a list of all the people who could possibly be related to the case. Names of teachers and some students popped up, including the grounds keeper. Sasuke had a lot of people to investigate, while having to somehow manage to keep undercover. Memorising the names, Sasuke placed the phone back into his blazer.

Making his way to his new homeroom door, Sasuke tapped lightly on the wooden frame, the windows rattling against the cheap timber. A muffled 'come in' travelled into Sasuke's hearing and he slowly opened the door, keeping his face passive. Sliding the door shut behind him, Sasuke gave a respectful bow towards his teacher, whom he'd assumed was 'Iruka.' A large scar covered his face, spreading across his nose. He had dark olive skin, much darker than Naruto's; his dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. The man was only young; late twenty's too early thirty's would be Sasuke's guess. He was very quiet, and seemed almost shy, which Sasuke noted as something very unusual.

"Oh you must be the new student, Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha Academy, I'm Iruka." He spoke quietly, seeming to want only Sasuke to hear him. Sasuke gave a nod in acknowledgement, while carefully observing Iruka's behaviour. He couldn't tell if this man was nervous because he was hiding something, or if he was just nervous. After being instructed to sit up the back, Sasuke made his way towards the end of the classroom.

Sitting between two people, the person to his right gave him a toothy grin. His hair was dishevelled and he smelled like wet dog. Sasuke found himself gagging lightly on the smell, but continued holding his indifferent gaze.

"Yo the name's Kiba! Nice to meet you!" His voice was rough and hoarse, Sasuke didn't like the way he spoke either. He found himself disliking this boy more and more, before he remembered something.

Kiba Inuzuka; his name was on the file. He was eighteen years old and had been held back another year. He was known for his rude behaviour and to be violent when annoyed. He was marked on the list because he had made contact with all the girls only an hour before they had been murdered.

Turning to look at him, Sasuke managed to ground out.

"Nice to meet you as well. The name is Sasuke." Attempting to sound friendly, Sasuke found himself trying not to gag at the smell of Kiba. Nodding lightly Kiba turned his attention back to his book, which simply consisted of little doodles here and there.

Turning towards the front of the class, Iruka marked the roll for homeroom. Sasuke took note that there were twenty seven students in his class room. And three of them were on the list.

Hearing his name called out, Sasuke replied with a half-hearted 'here'.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka called. In mild surprise, Sasuke looked around the classroom, but he definitely couldn't see her in here.

Calling the name once more in irritation Iruka sighed in annoyance.

"Kiba, wake her up." Saluting Iruka in acknowledgement, Sasuke watched as Kiba got out of his seat and walked to the one beside him. There Naruto was, sleeping with her face settled into her arms, never the wiser. The even movements of rising and falling of her chest indicated that she really was sleeping, seemingly defenceless.

A mischievous grin formed on his face as he brought his hands to either side of Naruto's waist with his fingers pointed, about to poke her in the sides. But before Kiba could so much as react, Naruto had grabbed his wrists and slammed him into the wall behind him. It appeared she hadn't been asleep.

Leaning forward, Naruto uttered in a threatening whisper that only she, Kiba and Sasuke could hear; "Let's see you try that again dogbreath." Releasing him, Kiba whispered about crazy bitches while Naruto walked back to her seat. Muttering a 'here', she plopped back down in her chair. Glancing over at Sasuke let out a 'che' sound in annoyance.

"What's wrong Teme, want me to hit you again?" She whispered, her patience obviously thin from Kiba having disturbed her from her rest.

Confused by her statement Sasuke scoffed lightly.

"If I remember right, you didn't even manage to hit me." He wasn't even trying to act like a teenager yet here he was, _being_ one. Maybe this mission would go easier than planned. Or maybe it wouldn't.

Seeing a tick mark appear on her forehead, Sasuke knew he made the wrong choice retorting back. But somehow, he found himself not caring.

The bell signalling the end of homeroom rang, and Naruto shot up from her seat. Slamming her fist down onto his table. Naruto brought her face to his, so they were mere inches from one another.

A layer of blonde hair that was tucked behind her ear fell out to frame her face. Smiling, Naruto whispered; "It's on."

Feeling uncomfortable with the close proximity, Sasuke stood; as did Naruto. Naruto held that same smile, that promised pain, and Sasuke found himself staring. Smirking back, Sasuke placed a hand on the desk, leaning on it casually; unsure what else to do. The entire class was watching their little discussion and Sasuke felt worried about what he would do if she decided to try and fight him in front of everybody. He could definitely take her on, there was no question. He wasn't the best fighter at Konoha police force for nothing; but he certainly couldn't harm her.

Deciding to simply walk away, Sasuke grabbed his back and left, without so much as a word; which seemed to really tick Naruto off.

"TEME!" Echoed through the hallway and Sasuke felt himself chuckle, but he managed to catch himself, and that same stone expression crossed his face.

Remembering Jiraiya's words, Sasuke walked towards his next class.

"_Watch out for Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

**A/N  
**

**YATTA! SHE FINALLY UPDATED! :D**

**I guess I got some serious inspiration last night, because I was meant to go out and play volleyball but instead I was stuck at home because I broke my finger :c  
So it took me forever to type this XD**

**Anywho! PLEASE send me your ideas! :D  
Need some inspiration big time! But I wanna keep this story going!**

**Love your reviews! ;)  
IchigoKisses**

** xo**


End file.
